


Good Girl, Bad Boy

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: A city girl named Irene Iris goes looking for trouble but finds the wrong type of it before meeting Dean Ambrose.





	

Irene was in the library, studying for her final exams, when out of nowhere, a guy with sandy brown shaggy hair, snatched her book right outta her hands. "Hey, what gives?!" Irene shouted. The ocean blue eyed man then said, "Looks interesting..." to her. "Yeah, well, um, I wasn't exactly finished reading that yet." She said, with a sarcastic tone to her voice. "No, I might... you look interesting." The man explained. "What?!" She screamed back. "Okay both of you two, out now." Said the librarian. Irene then shot the man with a furious look, collecting all of her books, then storming off. "Wait!" The man said, chasing after her. "Look, I don't know why you just got me kicked out but..." Before she could finish, the man said, "'Cause you need to loosen up, stop trying to be such a goody-goody." The man said, leaning against the brick wall. "But you've never even meant me, so how do you know?..." She said, slowing down her talking pace with confusion. "Doesn't matter, look, let's go grab something to eat; you look like you're starving." He said, concerned. "What's your name even?!" Irene said, baffled. "I'm Dean... Dean Ambrose." He said, flashing his dimples. "And you?" He continued. "Oh, I'm... Irene Iris." She said, shying away. Dean then helps her carry all of her books into the restaurant. "This is absolutely delicious!" Irene said, praising his choice in food. "Knew you'd love it." Dean said, winking. "Awkward; feels like this is a date or something." Irene said.

Dean then chuckled, "It can be whatever you want it to be, I'm down for whatever." He said, sticking out his tongue. Irene then smiled at his carefree behavior, then took a sip of her lemonade. "Um, how old are you by the way?" Irene asked, curiously. "I'm 30 years old, but I tell everybody that I'm still 29, though." He said, goofing around. She almost spit out her drink from that joke; too funny. "...I'm 24 years old..." Irene said, hoping he'd not think she's too young to be girlfriend or friend... whatever, material. "Interesting..." Dean said, then picking up his Dr Pepper. "...And?" Irene said, playfully looking confused. "And what, exactly?" Dean said, leaning back on his chair. "...Am I too young?" Irene confessed. "...For?..." Dean said, slightly smirking. "You know what!" Irene said, pulling on her left pigtail. "Depends... but I'm not into good girls, so..." Dean said, putting his right hand through his unmanaged hair. "I'm not that good..." Irene said, looking down. "Oh yeah? Prove it." Dean said, looking into her caramel eyes with his ocean blue eyes. "...Fine, I can't!" Irene said, burying her head into her hands. "My personality, my reputation... everything!" Irene continued. "Screw that; just have some fun for once." Dean said, smacking on his gum. "I-I can't do that... seriously." Irene said, pulling herself back up. "You're no fun." Dean said, teasing her. After they both got done eating, he offered her a ride back to her place in his black truck...

"Ooh, tempting... but I think I'll just call myself a cab instead though." Irene said, giving him a hug afterwards. "Aw, come on, I'll get you there quicker, and I'm even free of charge." Dean said, putting his hands together in a begging position while pouting. "Ugh, okay, fine!" Irene said, giving into his plea. "But... don't tell anyone about this, alright?" Irene added. "My lips are sealed, and believe me, that never happens on a date with me." Dean said, looking her dead in the face then winking. "Well, wasn't that too much information..." Irene said, in a sassy voice tone. Then they both get into his vehicle, putting their seat belts on, and turning on the radio which was playing "Make Me..." by Britney Spears. "Oh my gosh, I absolutely adore this song" Irene said, dancing in the back seat to it. "Oh..." Dean said, puzzled. "Oh, what?" Irene said, quickly afterwards. "Um, I just didn't think you'd like a song about... ya know." Dean said, glancing at her for a split second while driving. "Well, what can I say? I'm not that innocent." Irene said, winking then laughing. Then they both get out of his vehicle, and walk to her door. "Thank you for the awesome ride." Irene said, "I owe you big time for it." She added. "No prob." Dean said, "It was seriously my pleasure." He continued. "Um, goodnight, talk to you tomorrow." She hugged him once again, then preceded to walk away but... "Wait! Aren't you gonna invite me inside? I mean - show me just a bit of your house?"

Irene Iris was hesitant... she didn't know Dean Ambrose all that well to invite him inside to her place, but she felt like she knew him all of her life. "Y-yeah... sure." Irene said, fiddling with her hair. She then turns on the living room light, showcasing her cosy apartment. "You got any beer?" Dean said, as he sat down on her couch. "No, I'm... I'm not a drinker." Irene said, taking off her jacket. "Are you a smoker?" Dean said, as he leaned back. "No... I'm really not into that stuff." Irene said, shrugging. "So, you're a good girl." Dean said, smirking. "Well... I've had my fair share of problems... they're just really different from other people's." Irene said, frowning. "Aw, don't feel bad, I understand." Dean said, getting up to give her a hug. "Thank you." Irene said, as they hugged. "Sure thing." Dean said, as they let go. "Gosh... I truly feel this connection between us... like we can help each other grow mentally." Sasha said, looking intensely into his eyes. "Weird... 'cause I was thinkin' the same exact thing." Dean said, kissing her forward. "Oh, kissing this early into the relationship?" Sasha said, giggling. "Should I stop?" Dean said, smirking. "Well, if it was anyone else other than you... I'd say so." Sasha said, winking. He then kisses her again, but this time on the cheek. "Wanna stay the night?" Sasha said, curiously. "Huh? Thought you were a virgin." Dean said, scratching his head. "Yes, but you can sleep on the couch!" Sasha said, gently pushing him.

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour if anyone French is reading this! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this one! ♡♥


End file.
